Hé, hé M'sieurs, dames
|year=1980 |position=11th |points=45 |previous=Je Suis L'Enfant Soleil |next=Humanahum }} Hé, hé M'sieurs, dames was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1980 in The Hague performed by Profil. It was performed 16th on the night following the Netherlands and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it finished in 11th place with 45 points. Lyrics French= Dududu dududu... dududu dududu dudu... Hé, hé, m'sieurs, dames Si on chantait toute la nuit Pour rire et faire peur aux ennuis C'est fête aujourd'hui Hé, hé, m'sieurs, dames On va s'balader sur la gamme Le cœur empli de notes en flammes Pour chauffer nos âmes On va chanter, hé, hé, m'sieurs, dames On va danser, hé, hé, m'sieurs, dames Chacun se dévoile, ce soir c'est le bal C'est le carnaval, le carnaval Dududu dududu... dududu dududu dudu... Hé, hé, m'sieurs, dames Dehors dans la nuit qui scintille Il y a tous les lampions qui brillent Dans les yeux des filles Hé, hé, m'sieurs, dames On a le droit d'être un peu fou Riez nez-à-nez, joue-à-joue Moquez-vous de tout On va chanter, hé, hé, m'sieurs, dames On va danser, hé, hé, m'sieurs, dames Faire ce qu'il nous plaît, ce soir c'est le bal C'est le carnaval, le carnaval Dududu dududu... dududu dududu dudu... Hé, hé, m'sieurs, dames Ce soir l'argent est interdit On jette la monnaie, les billets Comme des confettis Hé, hé, m'sieurs, dames Finie la peur des lendemains Et tous pour longtemps on sera bien La main dans la main On va chanter, hé, hé, m'sieurs, dames On va danser, hé, hé, m'sieurs, dames Vivre enfin not' vie, ce soir c'est le bal C'est le carnaval, le carnaval Hé hé, m'sieurs, dames On va danser, hé hé, m'sieurs, dames Vivre enfin not' vie, ce soir c'est le bal C'est le carnaval, le carnaval Hé hé, m'sieurs, dames On va danser, hé hé, m'sieurs, dames Vivre enfin not' vie, ce soir c'est le bal C'est le carnaval, le carnaval Dududu dududu dudu... |-| Translation= Dududu dududu... dududu dududu dudu... Hey, hey, gentlemen, ladies If we sang the whole night long To laugh and to scare our cares away It's party today Hey, hey, gentlemen, ladies We go for a walk on the music scale Our heart filled with notes in flames To warm up our souls We'll sing, hey, hey, gentlemen, ladies We'll dance, hey, hey, gentlemen, ladies Everyone unveils himself, tonight it's the ball It's the carnival, the carnival Dududu dududu... dududu dududu dudu... Hey, hey, gentlemen, ladies Outside in the twinkling night All the lamps are shining In the eyes of the girls Hey, hey, gentlemen, ladies We have the right to be a little crazy Laugh nose to nose, cheek to cheek Mock everything We'll sing, hey, hey, gentlemen, ladies We'll dance, hey, hey, gentlemen, ladies Do what pleases us, tonight it's the ball It's the carnival, the carnival Dududu dududu... dududu dududu dudu... Hey, hey, gentlemen, ladies Tonight money is forbidden We throw coins and notes Like confetti Hey, hey, gentlemen, ladies The fear for tomorrow is gone And we'll be feeling good for a long time Hand in hand We'll sing, hey, hey, gentlemen, ladies We'll dance, hey, hey, gentlemen, ladies Finally we're living our life, tonight it's the ball It's the carnival, the carnival Hey hey, gentlemen, ladies We'll dance, hey hey, gentlemen, ladies Finally we're living our life, tonight it's the ball It's the carnival, the carnival Hey hey, gentlemen, ladies We'll dance, hey hey, gentlemen, ladies Finally we're living our life, tonight it's the ball It's the carnival, the carnival Dududu dududu dudu... Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1980 Category:20th Century Eurovision